


What happens when Sirius gets bored (Wolfstar)

by Superwholocked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Homework, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholocked/pseuds/Superwholocked
Summary: Some things happen specifically when sirius is bored and with remus who isnt paying attention to him





	What happens when Sirius gets bored (Wolfstar)

"Moony" "Mooooony" "Moons" "REMUS" Sirius screamed and whined multiple times in a couple of minutes to get Remus' attention.

"Yes Pads what do you need?" Remus replied not looking up from his potions assignment that he was still not done because he has been to busy staring at his amazing yet annoying fellow marauder.

"I am bored, let's do something" Sirius replied

"You know that I have to finish this potions assignment. Have you even started it siri " Remus said not even really paying attention to anything.

"Come on please Moony, let's do something" Sirius tried one last time after changing he is position on the couch for the 10th time in two minutes trying to get comfortable.

"No Sirius I need to get this done before dinner." 

At that moment in time Sirius gave up trying and started acting he got up from his spot on the couch and decided to make his way over to Remus where he proceeded to take remus' assignment and throw it on the floor. 

"SIRIUS! Why did you do that!" Remus said while raising his voice. 

"Shut up" Sirius snapped while he pulled out the chair Remus was on and stood in front of him and then proceed to straddle Remus.

"S-s-siri what are you doing" Remus somehow spoke after getting over the initial shock. 

"I told you I am bored and now I am going to do something about it as well as something I have been wanting to do for a while now" Sirius said.

"Wh-what are you going to do" Remus stuttered. 

"This" Sirius said quickly before leaning in toward Remus leaving plenty of time for him to pull away and yell at him but instead Remus got tired and couldn't take how long it was taking for Sirius to meet him so he grabbed his face and pulled it towards his to meet their lips. When they kissed it was full of passion, loving, longing, it was soft and everything they needed. It last for a long time and they only pulled away when they heard their lovely friend calling their names.

"Moons, Pads" James called "where are you guys" "OH MY MERLIN" He screamed a very manly scream when he saw us making out on the chair "What is going on in here" He added with an oh so cheeky smile at the end.

Remus then got extremely embarrassed that they got caught kissing and buried his head in the crook of Sirius' neck

"Nothing is happening here prongs. I was just a little bored and decided to bother our very beloved friend Remus Lupin here" as Sirius said that Remus blushed and buried his head deeper in the crook of his friends neck.

"Oh ya you decided to bother our beloved friend by playing tonsil tennis with him" James continued.

"Oh shut it mate" Sirius said "go and bother your little lily evans" Sirius added.

"Okay fine I was just playing with you guys bye mates" James yelled while walking out the portrait hole.

"Hey Moons do you think we can continue what we started before we were rudely interrupted" Sirius said while lifting up his friend face by his chin.

"I'd like nothing more then to do that" Remus replied quickly as he leaned in to capture Sirius' lips against his own for the second time. Which will also be one of many kisses that happen between them from now until forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey let me know what you think of this one shot please tell me if you see and mistakes or anything like that
> 
> I am open to suggestions so please send them 
> 
> And don't forget to comment, share, and vote if you think i am worthy of it. I will upload more if you want me too. 
> 
> Also feel free to check out my other works 
> 
> Thank and byeeeeee


End file.
